hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Atlantic Hurricane Naming Lists (Hitman)
All names below are in circulation for Hitman's hurricanes seasons. The letters Q,U,X,Y,and Z all have a name as well. Greek Names The National Hurricane Center (NHC) stated that if needed, the Greek alphabet will be named if all 26 names are used. And if needed, the names will be retired. (x) Indicates the name has been retired due to its destruction, power, or rarity. * Alpha (x) * Beta (x) * Gamma (x) * Delta (x) * Epsilon (x) * Zeta (x) * Eta (x) * Theta (x) * Iota * Kappa (x) * Lambda (x) * Mu * Nu (x) * Xi (x) * Omicron (x) * Pi (x) * Rho (x) * Sigma (x) * Bu (x) * Tigma * Rigma * Sau (x) * Xau (x) * Pau (x) * Tau (x) * Upsilon * Phi * Chi * Rhi * Psi * Omega (x) * Enas * Dyo * Tria * Tessera (x) * Pente (x) * Exi (x) * Epta (x) * Okt * Ennea * Deka * Enetka (x) * Dodeka (x) * Dekatreis (x) * Dekatessera * Dekapente * Dekaexi * Dekaepta * Dektaochto * Dekaennea (x) * Eikosi (x) * Tikosi * Sikosi * Segma * Tegma * Regma Hebrew List * Alef * Bet * Gimel * Dalet * He (x) * Vav * Zayin (x) * Chet (x) * Tet (x) * Yod * Kaph * Lamed * Mem * Nun (x) * Samech (x) * Ayin (x) * Pay * Tsade * Qot * Qof (x) * Resh (x) * Shin (x) * Tav Alternate Names In 2022, after the retirement of many Greek names, an alternative list of names was created in the event where all names on the main list and Greek list were used, than the alternative list would be used then. Element List And if needed, the names will be retired. (x) Indicates the name has been retired due to its destruction, power, or rarity. * Hydrogen * Helium * Lithium (x) * Beryllium (x) * Boron * Carbon (x) * Nitrogen (x) * Oxygen (x) * Fluorine (x) * Neon (x) * Sodium * Magnesium * Aluminum (x) * Phosphorus * Silicon (x) * Sulfur (x) * Chlorine * Argon * Potassium * Calcium (x) * Scandium (x) * Titanium (x) * Vanadium * Chromium (x) * Manganese * Iron * Cobalt (x) * Nickel (x) * Copper (x) * Zinc (x) * Gallium * Germanium * Arsenic (x) * Selenium * Bromine (x) * Krypton (x) * Rubidium (x) * Strontium * Yttrium * Zirconium * Niobium * Molybdenum (x) * Technetium * Ruthenium * Rhodium (x) * Palladium (x) * Silver (x) * Cadmium (x) * Indium (x) * Tin (x) * Antimony * Tellurium * Iodine * Xenon (x) * Caesium (x) * Barium (x) * Lanthanum * Cerium * Praseodymium (x) * Neodymium (x) * Promethium * Samarium * Europium (x) * Gadolinium * Terbium (x) * Dysprosium * Holmium * Erbium * Thulium (x) * Ytterbium * Lutetium * Hafnium * Tantalum * Tungsten (x) * Rhenium * Osmium (x) * Iridium * Platinum (x) * Gold (x) * Mercury (x) * Thallium * Lead (x) * Bismuth (x) * Polonium (x) * Astatine * Radon (x) * Francium (x) * Radium (x) * Actinium * Thorium (x) * Protactinium * Uranium (x) * Neptunium (x) * Plutonium (x) * Americium (x) * Cirium * Berkelium * Californium (x) * Einsteinium (x) * Fermium * Mendelevium * Nobelium (x) * Lawrencium (x) * Rutherfordium * Dubnium * Seaborgium * Bohrium (x) * Hassium (x) * Meitnerium * Darmstadtium * Roentgenium (x) * Copernicium (x) * Nihonium (x) * Flerovium (x) * Moscovium (x) * Livermorium (x) * Tennessine (x) * Oganesson (x) * Ranesson * Sanesson Alternate Names 2 In 2031, after the main, Greek, alternate, and Element names lists were used, a second alternative list of names was created in the event where all names on the main list, the Greek list, the first alternate list, and the Elements list were used, than the second alternative list would be used then. Category:Lists Category:Naming lists